Story Time at Midnight
by R. A. Cunninghame
Summary: A one-shot drabble full of fluffy, Rumbelle family goodness; very AU.


**A/N: So, this story would not leave me alone after it decided to worm itself into my brain, resulting in it being here. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, who's excited for Rumple to be back on Sunday? Because I know I am! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ABC's Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

><p><em>Story Time at Midnight<em>

He sat in his usual armchair, nursing a cup of Earl Grey tea as he read _The Mirror_. Belle was stretched out lazily on the couch, humming along softly to a song playing on the radio in the background, her nose stuck in her latest book. He smiled at her and resumed his article on the Spring Festival, feeling content and peaceful and comfortable—

"_AHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Quick as lightning, his heart pounding in his chest, he raced up the flight of stairs, his cane completely forgotten, Belle hot on his heels. He flung open the second bedroom door and flicked on the light, and immediately looked to the bed where his child was sitting up, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Papa!" she cried, her identical golden-brown eyes locking onto his. Terror emanated from them, twisting his heart into a worried knot. He walked over and picked up his little girl, sitting in the cushioned rocking chair next to her bed, stroking her dark-colored curls with one hand and holding her close to his chest with the other. Belle sat on the edge of the bed, her concerned gaze fixated on their five-year-old daughter.

"Lissy, dear," he crooned softly, slowly rocking her back and forth. "Whatever is the matter?"

But Lissy only continued to sob, clutching her father's neck like a lifeline. He looked to his wife, worry etched into every feature of his face. Belle could look on helplessly as he kept up the soothing pace, swaying back and forth in a gentle rhythm.

"I h-had a scary dream, P-Papa," Lissy whispered suddenly, her cries finally subsiding. Gold met Belle's understanding gaze and she nodded. Nightmares were best left for him to handle.

"Really?" he asked, and he felt her nod once. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"T-There was a bad man, a-an' he tried t-to take me away," Lissy said, her voice still trembling.

"Oh, Lissy, dearie," he said, pulling her even closer. "You know that won't happen, _ever_. Your mother and I will always be here to protect you. You have nothing to be scared of, do you understand?"

After a few moments, Lissy nodded again. She sniffled loudly and finally sat up on her papa's lap.

"Have you ever had a scary dream, Papa?" Lissy asked him, eyes bright with sudden curiosity.

He pretended to think it over for a bit. "Why, yes, I have," he answered. "In fact, I had one just last week."

"Really?" she said, her eyes widening. "But I thought grown-ups didn't have bad dreams." She scrunched her nose slightly in confusion; he tapped it playfully with his finger, earning a giggle from his daughter.

"Grown-ups have bad dreams all the time, sweetheart," Belle spoke finally, squeezing the girl's leg. "But they're usually different from the kind of dreams that you have."

"What kind of bad dreams do you have, Mommy?" Lissy asked her. Belle actually looked stumped. Gold smirked and had to hold back a laugh.

"Well," she started, glaring at her husband, "I haven't had a bad dream in years. I stopped having them, I suppose."

"Why, Mommy?"

Belle smiled. "Because I married your papa, Lissy. And we lived happily ever after." She leaned over and kissed him, and Lissy stuck out her tongue in child-like disgust.

"It's time to go back to bed, sweetheart," Belle said as Gold transferred Lissy to her arms to tuck her under the comforter. "Rumple, you can finish," she told Gold pointedly as she walked out of the room.

_That woman_, he mused to himself. _Always got something up her sleeve, doesn't she?_

"Papa, can you read me a story?" Lissy asked, pulling him out of his thoughts as she held her favorite stuffed animal—a little blue bird—against her small chest.

He smiled at her, already heading to her miniature bookshelf—which was practically spilling over. He would have to remember to get her another one soon. "Sure, dearie. Which one do you want?"

"'_Rumplestiltskin_,' Papa!" she said happily. "Just like your name!"

He chucked as he sat himself and the heavy fairytale book, titled _Once Upon a Time_ in golden letters, beside Lissy on the bed. Already, she was starting to rub her tired eyes, stifling a yawn as she laid her head on his lap and cuddled up next to him.

"'_Rumplestiltskin_' it is, then," he said, flipping to the most-used story in the book. He cleared his throat and began to read the familiar words, lulling his little girl back to sleep.

"'Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived a beautiful princess and a famous, cunning trickster…'"

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Love it? Hate it? Either way, feel free to send a review. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
